Changing Season
by Poison Rose
Summary: A look at how the clan handles it when a breeding season sneaks up on them. Just a little something I wrote to budge my writer's block. Constructive criticism is welcome as always :-)


**Changing Season**

 **Disclaimer:** Disney's, not mine. Well, except for Kristi and her family, of course lol

 **Summary:** Something's going on…

 **A/N:** This is my take on what the clan's experiences throughout the breeding season would be like. So, the usual warnings with this sort of material apply, I suppose…mostly for references in later chapters.

 **KKKKKKK**

Angela liked the clear, breezy evenings best. She could make out the stars much better and the beauty of the night usually made even the roughest nights on patrol bearable.

Unfortunately, she was not feeling that way tonight.

From the time she'd awoken from her stone sleep, she'd felt too hot. The feeling had only lasted a few minutes at first, so she'd brushed off Brooklyn's concerned suggestion that she take the night off from patrol.

Now, however, she wished she'd taken her mate's advice.

"Sister? Do you wish to rest?"

The lavender gargoyle gave a wry smile. Trust Ophelia to notice when she wasn't 100%.

"I'm fine, just a little warm, that's all."

"Nevertheless, we have been out for the last 2 hours without a break. Perhaps a short rest may help."

Angela frowned. "Brooklyn sent you to keep an eye on me, didn't he?"

Ophelia's silence just made her sigh.

"Fine, I suppose a break wouldn't be too bad."

 **LLLLLLLLLL**

Kristi smiled as she left Tori's room, making sure to keep the door open just a crack.

She wasn't sure what is was that was making the toddler sleep soundly through the night after months of near constant broken sleep, but she was grateful for it.

Fey children were a handful.

"Owen?" she called quietly, as she entered their bedroom.

When she'd gone to read Tori her favourite story, he'd looked tired.

He'd insisted he hadn't been overdoing it at work for once…but the last few days, he'd come home and barely managed to stay awake through dinner.

She'd been so sure he'd be dead asleep by now that it startled her to see him sitting up in bed, ice blue eyes staring at her intensely.

"Um…"

"Do you smell that?" He did look a little puzzled.

Kristi frowned a little, clambering into bed next to him.

"Smell what?"

"Like…coconuts."

Kristi shrugged, pulling her hair into a messy bun high off her neck. The nights were getting just a little too warm. She was glad the windows were open.

"Probably my new body wash."

The blond man smiled, and reached out to hold her in his arms.

"Probably."

"Mmmhmm."

"…"

"Owen Burnett, what are you doing?"

The hybrid could hear a rare smirk in his voice.

"If you have to ask that after a year of marriage, I must be doing something wrong."

Kristi rolled her eyes, but couldn't stop the involuntary shiver that ran through her at the hungry way he was kissing her neck.

"I thought you were tired."

In reply, he shifted her so that they were pressed flush against each other. The hybrid's eyes widened. That…definitely didn't feel like he was tired. The world suddenly took on that tell-tale orange haze, and she heard Owen's chuckle.

"…you like that?" the blonde's voice rasped against her neck even as his long fingers kneaded the sensitive bundle of nerves at the base of her tail. Kristi tried-and failed- to bite back a moan.

"I…I…"

"Good. Now let me work on you." The orange glow in his eyes and slight growl in his voice made her shiver more, despite the heat.

Kristi's last coherent thought was how glad she was that Owen had insisted on making their bedroom soundproof.

It wouldn't do for them to interrupt Tori's sleep.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

Lexington was restless. Something was just…not right.

He'd come back from patrol with Broadway, but the two of them had been relatively silent the entire time.

Clearly, his rookery brother had been preoccupied with something as well.

Now that he was back and couldn't seem to concentrate on his new program, he figured he'd find Delilah.

Maybe her sense of humour would make him feel better.

He poked his head into the kitchen to find Fox and Kristi with little Tori.

"Hey, have you guys seen…"

He trailed off, at first unable to comprehend what he was seeing.

When it finally clicked, he found himself stammering.

The redhead grinned at him.

"What's the matter? Don't tell me you've never seen a girl with a few love bites before."

Kristi sighed, but kept her attention on Victoria, who seemed less concerned with the way her mother's chest, neck and bared shoulders were littered with at least a half dozen bruises and more concerned with the steamed vegetables in front of her.

"Fox, behave. You were looking for someone, Lex?"

He open and shut his mouth a few times before answering, trying valiantly to keep his eyes fixed on Tori's dinner, and most definitely not on all the love bites marking Kristi's usually flawless skin.

It made him think things about Owen he was sure he never wanted to think, ever.

"Uh…Delilah?"

"She's in the library."

"Thanks."

Fox's laughter followed him all the way down the corridor.

 **LLLLLLLLLL**

Goliath frowned, pausing in his reading.

He'd been trying to read in Hudson's old TV room, but something kept disturbing his concentration.

At first, he'd thought it was the laughter of the others and so he'd retreated away from the library. But now, with hardly a sound to disturb him, he was still getting that feeling.

His eyes swept the room.

Perhaps he was worried about Angela. She hadn't seemed to be feeling quite alright recently, complaining about the heat even though the outside air still carried a bit of a chill.

It was rare for gargoyles to get sick like humans did, but it did happen occasionally.

Elisa had told him that she and her siblings usually all got sick at the same time, much to the annoyance of her mother, who usually ended up getting sick herself after everyone got better.

Smiling fondly at his recollection of Elisa, he checked the clock. He still had over two hours to wait until she came by.

Sighing, he tried to return to his reading, only to be jarred out of his thoughts by Angela's voice passing right outside the room.

"I don't know, Delilah. Something just doesn't feel right. And it's too hot!"

"I agree. I also feel…strange. I feel warm as well, but Lexington told me that I must have been imagining things. He seems distracted."

"So does Brooklyn! I mean, he's worried about me, but he really didn't seem to be paying attention tonight when we were on patrol."

"Strange. Maybe he's sick?"

Ignoring the way his heart sped up at what was essentially Elisa's voice-it was awkward since the hybrid clone moved to the castle to be close to Lexington but slowly, they were becoming more comfortable with each other- he focused on those pieces of information.

Delilah felt warm as well. Lexington and Brooklyn were clearly experiencing the same symptoms he was, by the sound of it.

Goliath stilled, and let the realisation of what was likely happening wash over him.

Not for the first time, he wished that Hudson was still with them.

The only other person he knew of that might be able to help was Demona and she was definitely out of the question.

Unless…

He stood, leaving the book all but forgotten in the chair.

He had a call to make.

 **LLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL**

 **Okay, this should only be a few chapters long. Constructive criticism only, please!**


End file.
